Curious J-Hope
by HeyBee
Summary: Taehyung dan Jungkook itu sepasang manusia yang sangat dekat, terlalu dekat malah. Di mana ada Taehyung di situlah Jungkook berada. Saking dekatnya membuat seorang Hoseok menjadi kepo. Tapi apa iya mereka ini sepasang kekasih? BTS fic yang amat super pendek. Taehyung x Jungkook Vkook/TaeKook/KookV. Don't like? Don't read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Selai Coklat**

 **Main cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

 **Support cast:**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Jung Hoseok (BTS)**

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing.

 **Warning!** Author masih pemula. Masih banyak kesalahan. Typo bertebaran. Boyslove. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Nggak suka ceritanya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

.

.

.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya apa?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok sejenak menghentikan elusan tangan Jungkook pada helaian rambut Taehyung yang sedang berbaring nyaman dengan berbantalkan pahanya. Hanya sejenak, kemudian jari-jarinya kembali bergerak mengelus rambut Taehyung.

Jungkook meraih satu buah potato chip dengan tangannya yang bebas dan mengunyahnya. "Teman. Memang apalagi?"

"Mana ada teman seperti kalian. Kalian ini terlalu dekat, terlalu intim." cibir Hoseok sambil berusaha meraih bungkus potato chips dari Jungkook.

"Tentu saja ada."

Hoseok mengernyit.

"Kami berdua."

Hoseok melayangkan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Benarkah? Kupikir kalian ini pasangan. Pacaran. Tidakkah kalian merasa ada sesuatu di antara kalian?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook angkat bahu lalu kembali meraih bungkusan potato chipsnya. Sementara Taehyung tidak bergeming, tetap serius menonton film.

"Berisik kau, Jung. Diamlah." Yoongi yang duduk di bawah mereka bertiga –Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Taehyung duduk di sofa– mendesis pelan.

Hoseok mendengus. Ia masih akan membalas perkataan Yoongi sebelum Namjoon memotongnya. "Jung Hoseok. Simpan rasa penasaranmu nanti, nikmati saja filmnya."

Mau tidak mau Hoseok memilih diam. Sungguh sebenarnya dia sudah begitu penasaran akan kedua bocah di sampingnya ini. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawa, sebenarnya peringatan dari Yoongi saja sudah cukup. Apalagi di tambah Namjoon.

Saat ini geng mereka memang sedang menonton film bersama di apartemen milik Namjoon. Dan seperti biasa, Taehyung akan menempeli Jungkook kemana-mana. Mengumbar kemesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Bahkan tadi, Taehyung langsung berbaring nyaman di paha Jungkook begitu Jungkook duduk di sofa. Hoseok memilih duduk di sebelah mereka, karena penasarannya. Sementara yang lain duduk di bawah.

Mereka berdua sudah terlalu sering melakukannya, sampai-sampai kemesraan mereka terasa biasa. Namun tidak bagi Hoseok, ia merasa sangat penasaran dan sekarang ia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Hoseok kembali melirik pasangan maknae di sampingnya. Tangan Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook yang sedari tadi mengelus rambutnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian ia menggosokkannya ke pipinya, sambil sesekali menciuminya.

 _'Heol. Bukan pasangan apanya?'_ batin Hoseok.

.

.

Hoseok memencet bel apartemen Namjoon tidak sabaran. Ia kelelahan setelah kuliah full dari pagi sampai sore, namun Namjoon seenaknya menyuruh dirinya datang untuk menyelesaikan proyek lagu untuk festival kampus. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan kepala Namjoon menyembul keluar, mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk masuk.

Dahi Hoseok mengernyit melihat sepasang sepatu yang diletakkan di rak sepatu apartemen. Rasanya ia kenal sepatu sepasang sepatu yang berwarna coklat muda itu. Bukan milik Namjoon, atau milik Taehyung. Yah, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung sebenarnya sepupu yang tinggal bersama.

"Namjoon-ah." Kata Hoseok sambil menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas liriknya, "Ada Jungkook di sini?"

Namjoon hanya mendengung mengiyakan tanpa memandang Hoseok. Matanya tetap terfokus pada kertas dan bolpoin di tangannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Entahlah. Sejak ia datang sore tadi, ia langsung masuk ke kamar bersama Taehyung dan tidak keluar lagi." Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya lalu menatap tajam Hoseok. "Kau ini ku suruh datang bukan untuk menggosip tentang sepupu alienku, Jung."

Hoseok memberengut. "Arra. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa penasaran? Mereka bahkan sudah melebihi Yoongi dan Jimin yang benar-benar sepasang kekasih, Namjoon-ah."

"Kertas-kertas ini jauh lebih penting dari rasa penasaranmu ini Hosiki. Kita selesaikan ini dahulu, setelah itu kau bebas menanyai kelinci dan alien itu sepuasmu." Kata Namjoon final.

.

.

Hoseok meregangkan kedua tangannya. Ugh, setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan kertas lirik bersama Namjoon, akhirnya proyek lagu ini selesai juga. Sebenarnya belum bisa dikatakan selesai, karena mereka masih harus melakukan perekaman suara dan lainnya. _Itu urusan nanti, yang penting sekarang aku bisa membungkam mulut cerewet Namjoon sejenak._

Namjoon datang menghampiri Hoseok setelah sebelumnya ia menelepon restoran _fast food_ untuk memesan makan malam. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamar sepupu aliennya, Taehyung untuk mengajak makan malam. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Hoseok, laki-laki yang hobi tersenyum itu menyuruhnya duduk dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya untuk memanggil Taehyung dan Jungkook.

.

.

Hoseok membuka kenop pintu kamar Taehyung dengan hati-hati. Sedari tadi ia mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung, namun tidak ada sahutan apapun dari dalamnya.

Apa yang ia lihat setelahnya membuat Hoseok harus mati-matian menahan pekikannya. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, sedang tertidur saling berhadapan, dengan tangan Taehyung yang dijadikan bantalan kepala Jungkook.

Hoseok keluar dari kamar Taehyung dan buru-buru menutup pintunya. Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk membangunkan mereka atau tidak, karena demi apapun mereka terlihat tidur begitu lelap dan nyaman. Dan lagi posisi mereka, ugh. _'Astaga aku jadi merasa seperti seorang_ fudanshi _.'_ Batinnya.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Jeon Jungkook! Bangun atau kalian tidak mendapat jatah makan malam ini!" teriak Hoseok dari luar kamar.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

.

Pendek yah? wkwkwkwk maapiiin

Idenya muncul tiba-tiba pas lagi penat sama tugas kuliah yang tumpukannya ngalahin tumpukan baju di laundry -_- mau di post kedikitan kalo ga ditulis geregetan /apasih

Jadi lanjut apa enggaa? Tergantung readers aja sih, saya mah ngikut. /plak *emang ada yang baca*


	2. Chapter 2

**Curious J-Hope**

 **Main cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

 **Support cast:**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Jung Hoseok (BTS)**

 **Rating:** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing.

 **Warning!** Author masih pemula. Masih banyak kesalahan. Typo bertebaran. Boyslove. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Nggak suka ceritanya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Jungkook merasa lama-lama kepalanya bisa berlubang karena ditatap begitu intens oleh Hoseok. Ia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Hoseok dan fokus pada makanan di depannya. Tapi hal itu terasa sulit, mengingat betapa tajamnya tatapan yang dilayangkan yang lebih tua kepadanya.

"Em ano, Hoseok _hyung_?" panggil Jungkook. "Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?"

Seokjin dan Yoongi, yang juga duduk semeja dengan mereka, serempak menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Hoseok. Hoseok jadi salah tingkah, lalu tersenyum canggung. "Hehehe. Tidak kok, aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu. _Wae?"_

" _Ani, hyung_. Melihat tatapanmu padaku, kupikir ada yang salah dengan diriku." Jawab Jungkook. "Ah, kau tidak makan hyung? Makananmu bisa dingin." Lanjut Jungkook sambil menunjuk seporsi _bibimbab_ yang tadi Hoseok pesan.

Hoseok jadi tersadar. Ia memang sedang berada di kantin Fakultasnya bersama Seokjin dan Yoongi, sebelum Jungkook akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka. Melihat Jungkook ia jadi salah fokus, teringat kejadian di apartemen Namjoon dan Taehyung hingga ia lupa pada rasa laparnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hosiki? Wajahmu sungguh menyeramkan tadi, kau bisa menakuti Jungkook tahu." Ujar Jin sambil mengunyah makanannya.

 _"Jinjja?"_ mata Hoseok melebar menatap Jungkook. " _Mian_ Jungkook-ah, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menakutimu."

"Lihat-lihat." Kali ini Yoongi menyahut sambil menimpuk Hoseok dengan potongan kentang gorengnya. "Kau bisa menakuti Jungkook lagi, bodoh."

Jungkook tertawa melihat wajah Hoseok yang berubah memelas. "Sudahlah _hyung_ , jangan dengarkan Jin _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguhan."

"Benarkah?" mata Hoseok berbinar menatap Jungkook. Yang di tatap hanya tertawa sambil mengangguk.

"Jungkook-ah kau yang terbaik." Teriak Hoseok riang sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berdiri, berniat memeluk bocah kelinci di depannya.

"Yah, yah."

Sepasang tangan kurus menghalangi niat Hoseok memeluk maknae mereka. Oh, itu tangan Kim Taehyung. Alien yang juga _pawang_ bocah kelinci di depannya. _Itu menurut Jimin._

Kepala Jimin menyembul di balik badan Taehyung. "Wah _hyung._ Kau harus izin dulu pada Tae kalau mau memeluk bocah ini." Jimin menunjuk Jungkook sambil terkekeh.

"Apa-apaan." Dengus Jungkook. "Yah Jimin! Aku bukan bocah lagi."

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook! Jimin _hyung_! Aku ini lebih tua darimu." Geram Jimin.

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jimin lalu beralih menatap Taehyung. "Tae- _hyung_. Duduklah." Ucapnya sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Ish dasar _maknae_ kurang ajar." Sungut Jimin. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Yoongi, yang sedang khikmat memainkan sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya. "Halo gulanya Park Jimin."

Yoongi mendelik lalu membuat gestur seakan-akan mau muntah. "Ugh, menjijikan Jimin." kata Yoongi sadis diikuti gelak tawa dari yang lainnya.

Jimin ikut tertawa mendengar respon kekasihnya. Semua juga orang tahu betapa tajamnya mulut seorang Min Yoongi, jadi ia tak sakit hati. Malahan ia menganggap umpatan dan tingkahnya yang sok _swag_ adalah pesona kekasihnya.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam kemudian duduk. Salah satu tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap rambut Jungkook yang berantakan karena tertiup angin. "Hai Kookie."

Jungkook tersenyum manis, tampak menikmati usapan tangan Taehyung di kepalanya.

Sementara itu Hoseok diam-diam melihat mereka berdua sambil mencibir dalam hati. _'Apa-apaan alien itu. Ada aku dan para tetua di sini dan dia hanya menyapa Jungkook.'_

Matanya tak lepas mengamati tingkah kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Bagaimana tatapan lembut Taehyung ketika memandang Jungkook. Bagaimana binar-binar tercipta di kedua mata Jungkook ketika Taehyung memandangnya.

.

.

Terkadang Hoseok melihat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya saling diam tanpa saling menyapa. Namun ia tahu, diam-diam keduanya saling melirik dan memandang ketika yang lainnya sedang tak memperhatikan. Persis seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Tak jarang pula keduanya saling cemburu. Dilanjutkan dengan adu mulut yang heboh diantara keduanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka akan saling menempel lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Pernah suatu hari, Jungkook mendorong Yoongi hingga terjungkal dari sofa. Masalahnya sepele, karena ia tidak sengaja tertidur di bahu Taehyung. Demi J-Horse! Yang ia dorong ini Min Yoongi loh. Si gula-gula manis dengan lidah yang tajamnya mengalahkan silet dan racunnya mengalahkan bisa ular kobra. Untung saja Yoongi begitu sayang pada _maknae_ nya, kalau tidak mungkin Jungkook sudah remuk di lindas kekasih Jimin ini.

Taehyung bahkan lebih parah dari Jungkook. Hoseok ingat, alien nyasar ini pernah hampir membakar koleksi komik Jungkook. Hanya karena bocah kelinci ini keasyikan membaca dan lupa membalas pesannya. Jeon Jungkook perlu berterima kasih pada Namjoon karena ia bisa memegangi Taehyung sementara Jungkook mengamankan komiknya.

Di lain hari, Taehyung pernah melabrak seniornya yang kedapatan memandang Jungkook ketika mereka makan di kantin. _Please_ , Tae. Kelinci bongsor-tapi-imut-mu ini tidak akan habis kalau cuma dipandangi dari kejauhan.

.

.

Hoseok melangkah keluar kelas sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Selama dua jam tiga puluh menit mata kuliah Dosen Kwon hari ini, ia isi dengan acara berpetualang di alam mimpi. _Alias tidur._ Salahkan Kim Namjoon yang terlalu jenius dan perfeksionis, hingga ia harus rela tidur pukul empat dini hari. Semalaman ia harus mengulang _recording_ rapp bagiannya hanya karena Namjoon merasa pengucapan Hoseok pada bagian yang berbahasa Inggris kurang sempurna.

" _Hyung_! Hoseok _hyung_!"

Hoseok menoleh ogah-ogahan. Oh ini dia, Kim Taehyung. Perwujudan nyata dari alien yang entah berasal dari galaksi mana, yang tingkahnya kadang tidak dapat dinalar oleh otak manusia biasa dan sialnya, memiliki jajaran fans yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. "Oh. Hai, Tae." Sahut Hoseok malas.

Taehyung sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkah kaki _hyung_ nya. Jaraknya dan Hoseok tadi memang agak jauh, dan panggilan -coret _teriakannya_ coret- tadi sebenarnya cukup untuk membuat telingamu berdenging. Untunglah dia ini seorang _Kim Taehyung,_ si tampan incaran manusia-manusia jomblo di kampus ini.

"Kau mau ke mana _hyung_? Jalan sendirian saja." Ujar Taehyung.

Hoseok cuma memandang Taehyung. "Iya, yah? Tae-ah aku mau ke mana?" tanya Hoseok balik. Sebenarnya otaknya belum sepenuhnya konek, dan rasa kantuknya masih ada. Jadilah ia sedari tadi hanya berjalan tak tentu arah.

Taehyung cuma _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. "Mana ku tahu, _hyung_! Aku kan baru bertemu denganmu di koridor tadi."

"Benar juga." Hoseok mengangguk-angguk. " Ya sudahlah, aku mau ke kantin saja. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Hoseok

Taehyung cuma mengangguk sementara tangannya merogoh _handphone_ dari kantong celananya.

"Haish, Jungkook belom membalas pesanku. Ke mana sebenarnya dia ini?" katanya kesal sambil mengutuk _handphone_ di tangannya. "Ya, handphone- _ssi_! Ada apa denganmu? Apa sinyal di sini sedang jelek? Atau bocah itu mematikan _handphone_ nya? Atau dia meninggalkannya di suatu tempat dan kelupaan membawanya lagi? Atau _asdfghjkl &*_?"

Hoseok hanya menanggapinya dengan bergumam tidak jelas. Biarkan saja, toh sudah biasa Taehyung kalang kabut kalau kelincinya menghilang. ' _Kalau lelah juga berhenti sendiri'._ Batin Hoseok.

"Hei, Kim Taehyung." Panggil Hoseok. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran akan sesuatu."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan dari _handphone_ nya sejenak dan memandang Hoseok bingung. "Tentang apa _hyung_?"

Hoseok menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jadi, sebenarnya." Hoseok berhenti sejenak dan balik menatap Taehyung. "Kau. Dan Jungkook. Kalian ini sebenarnya, _apa_?"

TBC

.

.

.

.

Haii

Update *agak* cepet karena responnya yang luar biasa :D Nggak nyangka bangetttt ternyata ada buanyak yang respon ff abal ini huhu sampe kaget pas buka ffn lagi :') *speechless*

Super big thanks buat yang udah follow, fav, dan review di chap 1 kemaren. Sini deh kalian ku kasih kecup satu-satu :* Semoga chap 2 ini ga terlalu mengecewakan yaaa, maaf yang minta banyakin romance sama Vkook momentnya. Sudah terlanjur begini plotnya *nangis*

Maaf juga belom sempet bales review readers semua, bukannya sombong atau sok sibuk. Kalau ada waktu aku pasti bales kook J

 **Ini Vkook atau KookV?**

Aku sendiri lebih condong ke VKook yah, tapi nggak terlalu ngaruh sih mau KookV atau Vkook. Kookie sekarang udah gede udah laki, Tae juga kadang keluar imut-imut emeshnya -_- Terserah interpretasi dari readers aja deh :D

 **J-Hope kepo banget yah?**

Iya emang dia kepo-kepo gemes gitu sama dua bocah ini.

Thanks to:

Lee Shikun| Shun Akira | deshintamirna |raisanurulh | she3nn0 | thatxxthisyy | ulyalenivk3001 | ntaekookie | rizqiqaharini | Jelbang |hyesang-nim | vkook jjang | |Shun Akira | naya| Guest | msright38 |Guest |thiefhanie fha | Guest |babybaozi |Baby yoongi | Guest |Oh Deer Han |Misharu Rin |bunny | maymayun5 | BbuingHeaven | HanDik | Baby MinGi-ssi | 95 | Han Eun Kyo | Jung Keyyi Ra II926 | La Hyunra | Nkook15 | Oh Deer Han | Riska971 | YulJeon| bngtnxoap | chimscheeks | dumbshn | hyemi270 | ismisofifia | jhxpx98 | pujiastuti425 | .94 | saifulaja8 | sweetkookie60 | utsukushii02

So, tetep lanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

**Curious J-Hope**

 **Main cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

 **Support cast:**

 **Jung Hoseok (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Rating:** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing.

 **Warning!** Author masih pemula. Masih banyak kesalahan. Typo bertebaran. Boyslove. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

.

.

.

 _Chapter 3_

.

.

Hoseok memasuki area kantin fakultasnya dengan muka tertekuk. Ia berjalan di belakang Taehyung yang matanya sibuk mencari kursi yang kosong. Sebenarnya ia agak kesal dengan Taehyung. Ketika ia bertanya tadi, bukannya menjawab alien ini malah menyengir tidak jelas sambil balik bertanya, ' _Menurutmu kami ini seperti apa_ hyung _?'_

Dasar bocah menyebalkan. Heol, pengennya sih ia pukul saja kepalanya. Atau kalo boleh ia cekik sekalian lehernya agar urat menyebalkannya putus. _Memangnya ada urat menyebalkan?_

Langkah keduanya berhenti ketika mereka akhirnya menemukan kursi yang kosong. Ternyata Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Seokjin sudah duluan berada di kantin dan menempatkan beberapa kursi untuk mereka.

"Mukamu kenapa Hoseok- _ah_?" tanya Seokjin begitu Hoseok dan Taehyung duduk.

Empat pasang mata yang lainnya beralih menatap Hoseok dengan pandanga ingin tau. Termasuk Taehyung tentu saja.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? Tadi saat berjalan denganku tampaknya kau baik-baik saja." Kata Taehyung tapa dosa.

Hoseok mendelik. ' _Menurutmu aku kenapa, bocah?'_

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Wae_?" jawab Hoseok sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Rasanya aku melihat perempatan imajiner di dahimu." Kali ini Yoongi menimpali. "Kau sedang kesal ya?"

Hoseok angkat bahu. "Sudahlah _hyung._ Mau ada perempatan beneran di dahiku pun mahluk yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab tidak akan peka." Sindirnya sambil melirik Taehyung.

Semua orang kini balik menatap Taehyung. "A-apa? Kenapa semua menatapku begitu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau benar Hosiki. Dia tidak akan paham sebelum kau teriaki tepat di depan mukanya." Kekeh Namjoon. " _Cha_ , sebaiknya kalian pesan makanan atau apalah."

Hoseok mendengus lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Menimbang-nimbang kira-kira makanan apa yang enak untuk dimakan saat dongkol seperti ini.

"Ah, _hyungdeul_." Taehyung membuka suaranya lagi. "Ada yang tau di mana Jungkook sekarang?"

" _Wae_? Kelincimu hilang eoh?" ejek Yoongi yang dibalas pelototan mata oleh Taehyung. "Tadi kulihat ia berada di ruang dance bersama Jimin. Mereka bilang mau membantu latihan Junhong yang akan ikut audisi."

"Junhong? Siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau tidak tau Junhong? Choi Junhong, yang rambutnya selalu di cat warna-warni. Teman menari Jungkook dan Jimin." Jawab Jin.

"Yap. Kalau tidak salah ia sering dipanggil Zelo oleh teman-temannya." Tambah Yoongi.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut-kerut berusaha mencari sosok Junhong di memori otaknya. _Nama itu, sepertinya tidak asing._

"Sial, Zelo yang itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil buru-buru berdiri. "Dia kan selalu modus dengan Jungkook! Aish, _hyungdeul_! Aku pamit _ne_?" tanya Taehyung sambil berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya ke arah ruang dance.

Para tetua hanya bisa berkomentar sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh, ya ampun. Taehyung mulai lagi." –Jin.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ sebaiknya kau kabari Jimin untuk bersiap mengahadapi _terjangan badai_." –Namjoon.

"Kuharap Taehyung tidak kalap dan menghancurkan ruang latihan dance. –Yoongi

Sementara tiga orang sibuk berkomentar ini-itu mengenai hal yang mungkin Taehyung lakukan di ruang dance, seorang lainnya sibuk merespon kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

" _Chingudeul_." Panggil Hoseok setelah tersadar. "Kurasa aku akan menyusul Taehyung ke ruang latihan dance." Katanya sambil berlari menyusul Taehyung.

.

.

.

Hoseok pontang-panting berlari menyusul Taehyung ke ruang latihan dance. Bocah yang biasanya lambat dalam memproses apapun kini bisa berlari bagaikan chetah begitu mendengar kelincinya sedang bersama Junhong. Untunglah, tepat di depan pintu ruang dance Hoseok akhirnya bisa menjangkau Taehyung sebelum ia memasuki ruang dance.

"Yah. Tenanglah." Kata Hoseok ngos-ngosan sambil menahan tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap nyalang pada Hoseok. "Aku memang tenang hyung."

"Oke, baiklah. Kau memang sedang tenang." Hoseok mengelus dada. _'Sabar. Sabar.'_ "Kau, paling tidak tarik nafas dahulu sebelum masuk." Saran Hoseok.

Taehyung menurut. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu masuk ruang latian dance. "Aku hanya sedikit kaget tadi. Mungkin."

"Baguslah. Jangan berteriak atau menghancurkan apapun di dalam..."

"YA!"

"... ruang latihan dance." Belum selesai ia selesai memperingati Taehyung, si alien itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghambur masuk ke ruang latihan dance dan meneriaki dua orang yang sedang asyik berlatih dance. "Hah terlambat."

.

.

.

Suara hentakan musik hip hop mengalun dari ruang latihan dance. Di dalamnya tampak sesosok pemuda yang sedang khusyuk menyimak gerakan dance yang sedang dilakukan oleh lainnya.

" _Cha_ , selesai." Jungkook mengakhiri gerakannya. "Sebenarnya simple, kau hanya harus tepat saat mencapai _timming_ dan musiknya saja."

"Uh ku harap aku bisa melakukannya." Zelo menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar gugup. Kali inii bukan soal menang atau kalah seperti biasanya, tapi ini tentang diterima atau tidak."

" _Well,_ kalau kali ini gagal kau bisa mencoba di agensi yang lain." Jungkook angkat bahu. "Lagipula kau belum benar-benar mencobanya, Choi Junhong- _ssi._ "

Junhong tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku tak seharusnya menjadi pesimis sebelum mencoba, kan?"

"Eum. Semua orang di kampus pun tahu, bakat dancemu tidak usah diragukan lagi. Dan kemampuan _rapp_ mu! Itu benar-benar keren, kau tau?"

"Uh, kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen. Ya, Zelo yang ku kenal itu seteguh karang dan sekeras granit." Jungkook kemudian tertawa sendiri. "Perumpamaan macam apa itu."

Junhong ikut tertawa mendengan ucapan Jungkook. Ia lalu mengacak gemas surai hitam Jungkook yang agak lepek karena keringat.

" _Thanks_ Kookie. Kau benar-benar penolongku. Bisa apa aku ini tanpamu?" Tanya Junhong dramatis.

"Dasar alay! Kau tidak perlu berlebihan memujiku begitu. Traktir aku semangkuk _patbingsu_ dan seporsi _tteokbokki_ saja kurasa cukup."

" _Call_. Aku bahkan akan membelikanmu semua persediaan _patbingsu_ dan _tteokbokki_ yang tersedia kalau kau mau."

Kedua mahluk itupun larut dalam obrolan tanpa menyadari adanya keributan kecil di luar ruangan. Junhong begitu gemas dengan kelakuan bocah kelinci di depannya ini. Ia hampir saja mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook sebelum suara sekeras petir menghentikan tangannya.

"YA!"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget. Begitu pula Junhong. Junhong hampir saja akan mengutuk si pemilik suara tadi dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang ia ingat sebelum ia melihat si pembuat keributan.

 _'Kim Taehyung!'_ batinnya panik. _'Oh tidak, aku pasti akan mati setelah ini.'_

Sementara Junhong bersiap menerima terjangan, Taehyung berjalan dengan langkah kaki terlebar yang bisa ia jangkau. Matanya berkobar menatap kedua mahluk yang masih tampak kaget dengan kedatangannya, sementara bibirnya tersungging seringaian mematikan. Di belakangnya, Hoseok menyusul langkah Taehyung dengan terburu-buru.

"Tampaknya obrolan kalian asyik sekali." Taehyung menatap tajam wajah Junhong. "Bahkan kalian tak menyadari ada manusia lain yang memasuki ruangan."

 _"A, ano._ Taehyung _hyung_. Ka- kami hanya membahas sedikit gerakan dance yang sedang kami pelajari." Kata Junhong gugup. "A-aku tidak melakukan apapun kali ini! Sungguh!"

"Berarti yang sebelumnya kau _pernah_ melakukan sesuatu huh?" Taehyung mendengus lalu beralih menatap Jungkook. "Kalian di sini hanya berdua?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ne _hyung_. Jimin sedang keluar." Jawab Jungkook

"Ke mana si pendek itu pergi?" Tanya Taehyung geram. _'Bukankah si bantet itu sudah ku wanti-wanti untuk menjauhkan Jungkook darinya?'_

"Dia dipanggil untuk menghadap Dosen Kim. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan absensinya di kelas." Jungkook menjawab dengan lancar dan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Junhong yang berulang kali menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Aaa begitu." Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ah, Kookie-ah kemarilah."

Jungkook menatap _hyung_ nya bingung. Namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan _hyung_ nya untuk mendekat ke dirinya. " _Waeyo, hyungie_?"

"Sini." Taehyung tersenyum. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, membuat gestur seolah-olah akan memeluk Jungkook.

Permintaan Taehyung agak aneh sih, tapi Jungkook tetap mendekat dan balas tersenyum pada Taehyung. Ia kira _hyung_ kesayangannya ini akan memberinya pelukan, namun..

TAKK!

"Ah, _hyung_!"

...sebuah sentilan sayang tepat di kening mulusnya yang ia terima.

Hoseok dan Junhong menganga lebar menatap kejadian di depan mereka. Demi apapun sentilan tangan Taehyung pasti sakit sekali, mendengar bunyi nya saja sudah membuat dahimu terasa ngilu.

Jungkook menggososk-gosok keningnya sambil meringis. "Ya! _Hyung_! Kenapa tiba-tiba menyentil dahiku begitu!"

"Itu hukuman. Karena kau tidak membalas pesanku dan mengangkat telponku sedari tadi."

"Astaga _hyung_." Jungkook cemberut. "Aku kan sedang mengajari Junhong menari. Bahkan aku tidak menyentuh _handphone_ ku sejak tadi."

"Kau kan bisa mengabariku dulu sebelum berlatih, kelinci!" omel Taehyung.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Jimin _hyung_ untuk memberitahumu." Jawab Jungkook tak mau kalah. Jari jemarinya masih ia gosok-gosokan ke keningnya yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan karena ulah Taehyung. Melihat itu Taehyung jadi tak tega. Uh uh, bahkan kini keningnya mulai memerah.

"Sakit sekali yah, Kookie?" Taehyung terkekeh.

Jungkook mendelik. "Menurutmu?"

" _Mian, mian_." Tangan Taehyung terjulur untuk mengusap kening Jungkook yang mulai memerah. "Aduh,duh. Cup cup, jangan menangis begitu. Aku hanya berniat bercanda tadi, _mian_."

"Siapa juga yang menangis." Jungkook melotot. "Sudah sana jangan dekat-dekat."

Jungkook mendorong bahu Taehyung agar menjauh darinya. Ya ia malu sekali. Di sini masih ada Junhong dan Hoseok, dan Taehyung malah mengusap keningnya begitu lembut

Taehyung tertawa semakin keras. Uh, _dongsaeng_ nya ini imut sekali ketika marah-marah. "Eiyy, jangan marah begitu. Kajja, kita ke kantin. Ku traktir apapun sepuasmu." Rayu Taehyung.

Hoseok buru-buru menyahut. "Tae-ah, aku juga dapat makanan gratis kan?"

"Tentu, kalau kau mau ku sentil di kening juga."

Hoseok mencibir. "Dasar pelit. Kau kan sudah ku temani ke ruang latihan dance. Bermurah hatilah sedikit pada Jung Hoseok yang baik hati ini."

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hoseok. Tak sengaja, matanya melihat ke arah Junhong yang _ternyata_ masih berada di ruangan itu. "Yah, kau. Apa urursanmu belum selesai?" tanyanya galak.

"Ah _ne, hyung_. Ini aku baru saja akan membereskan barangku." Kata Junhong lalu terburu-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Jungkook-ah, aku duluan _ne_. Hubungi aku kalau kau mau menagih _patbingsu_ dan _tteokbokki_ milikmu." Junhong kemudian lari terbirit-birit keluar sebelum ia kena angkara murka seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Apa-apaan dia. Merayumu di depan muka ku, eh?"

Jungkook buru-buru menahan tangan Taehyung sebelum ia sempat berlari mengejar Junhong. "Sudahlah _, hyung_. Kau bilang mau mentraktirku, kan? Tunggu di sini, aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu."

.

.

.

Setelah Jungkook selesai mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian bersih, mereka bertiga bergegas menuju kantin. Sepanjang jalan mereka mengobrol dan saling bercanda. Kebanyakan Taehyung dan Jungkook sih, Hoseok sejak dari ruang dance hanya diam dan mengamati saja.

"Hei, _hyung_." Panggil Taehyung. "Kok diam saja?"

Hoseok menggeleng-geleng. "Tak apa. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja."

"Woah _daebak_. Kupikir otakmu itu hanya isian kepala saja." Cetus Taehyung asal.

"Kim Taehyung sialan." Umpat Hoseok. "Otakku bahkan lebih sering berpikir dari pada otakmu, tahu!"

"Iya, iya terserahmu saja." Kata Taehyung mengalah. "Eoh, sudah sampai kantin. Jin _hyung_ dan yang lainnya mana ya?" Kepalanya lalu melongok ke penjuru kantin mencari sosok _hyung_ nya.

Jungkook ikut-ikutan melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari. "Ah, di sana. _Kajja kajjaa_."

.

.

.

Jin melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat tiga sosok mahluk berisik yang ia kenal. Tiga mahluk itu – _Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook_ buru-buru menghampiri kursi mereka begitu melihat kode dari Jin.

"Dasar bantet tukang ingkar janji. Apa yang kau janjikan padaku soal bocah berambut warna-warni eoh?" umpat Taehyung begitu sampai di kursi mereka.

Keempat manusia yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi mereka melongo menatap Taehyung _. Apa-apaan manusia ini, datang-datang mengomel tidak jelas._

"Kau berkata padaku, Tae?" tunjuk Jimin kepada diri sendiri.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi mahluk bantet di kelompok kita heh?"

"Entahlah." Jimin angkat bahu. "Yoongi _hyung_ , mungkin?"

Yoongi yang sedang meminum es jeruk tersedak. "Mwo? Kau bilang aku apa?"

"Tidak kok _hyung_. Bukan apa-apa." Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Alarm bahaya di otak Jimin berbunyi melihat mata sipit kekasihnya menatapnya tajam. _'Gawat. Gawat. Gawat.'_

"Ku bilang, wah _hyung style_ mu hari ini keren sekali. _Swag hyung_ , kau tahu? _Swag_." Jimin berbicara sambil menggerak-gerakkan tanggannya seperti rapper.

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu." Yoongi mengangguk angguk puas. "Eiy tak perlu kau puji terang-terangan begitu, Jimin."

 _'Fiuh, aku selamat.'_ Batin Jimin. "Aku berbicara apa adanya _hyung_. Kau selalu terlihat _swag_ di mataku. Dan di hatiku." Mata jimin berkedip-kedip memandang sosok Yoongi.

Yoongi bergidik. "Dasar tukang rayu. Kenapa aku bisa jadi pacarmu sih?" keluh Yoongi sambil merengut.

Jimin tertawa. " _Aigoo, aigoo_. Lucu sekali kekasihku ini." Kata Jimin gemas lalu mencubiti pipi Yoongi.

"Ish, sana. Pipiku bisa bengkak kalau cubiti terus-terusan." Usir Yoongi.

Jimin cemberut lalu beringsut menjauh. Terkadang mempunya kekasih yang manisnya melebihi gula namun galaknya menyamai wanita yang sedang datang bulan itu memang sulit.

"Eoh? Kookie-ah." Jimin kini memandang Jungkook intens. Mengabaikan tatapan mata Taehyung yang masih menatapnya setajam laser. "Itu tanda apa?" tunjukknya. "Merah sekali. Astaga?! I-itu. _Kissmark_?"

"Ne?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

Namjoon melotot.

"Mwo? _Kissmark_?" Seokjin dan Yoongi menjerit bersamaan lalu menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian. "Yah, Kim Taehyung!" raung Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang dengan panik. "Bukan aku. Bukan aku, hyung! Sungguh! Aku bersumpah!"

.

.

.

TBC

Hai haiiii

Ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutannya?

Maaf yaa yang ngerasa chapter 2 kemaren agak ngebosenin heuheu semoga kali ini lebih baik. Kritik dan saran yang baik tetep di tunggu yaah author masih baru nih masih butuh di ospek /?

Oh iyaa maaf juga yang kemaren belum kesebut namanya atau ada yang salah ketik huhuhu mohon maklum nih otak emang lagi agak poleng *bow*

Thanks buat review, follow, dan favoritenya. Semoga kalian sabar baca sampe ini ff kelar :D Huhu masih suka terharu kalau baca review dari readers semua T.T *kecupin*

Ah iyaaa, mau ngabarin aja. Kayaknya yang ini agak penting(?). Jadiii, minggu depan aku ada UTS. Mungkin chapter depan bakal di post agak lama, kalau ga weekend yah habis UTS. Hehehehe. Kalau sempet sih, di sela-sela UTS bakal aku post, tapi engga janji L

Thanks to:

j-hopieHooseokie | daphnaap | indahmaya41 | Baby Yoongi | divi | | hyesang-nim

| Kira | utsukushii02 | yoitedumb | Han Eun Kyo | she3nn0 | diva jung | Dhita YDS | Oh Deer Han | Riska971 | rizqiqaharini | YulJeon | Jvz1230| FunGunRun | Lee Shikuni | Misharu Rin | | raishanurulh | nadhoot | msright38 | ulyalenivk3001 | Guest | Shun Akira | 94 | AMAIhimitsu | Baby MinGi-ssi | Banny Jungie | 95 | Haiiro-Sora | KTH9512 | Jung Keyyi Ra II926 | Kookie-laTae

PS. Ada yang nonton BTS Run ep 6 di V App? Jiminnya modus ya, minta di jewer. *emang ane siapanya*

PSS. BTS mau kambek yeah. Gimana gimana? Udah siap? Uang udah siap? Hati udah siap? :D

PSSS. Review ne? :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Curious J-Hope**

 **Main cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

 **Support cast:**

 **Jung Hoseok (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing..

 **Warning!** Author masih pemula. Masih banyak kesalahan. Typo bertebaran. Boyslove. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D 

_Prev Chapter_

" _Eoh? Kookie-ah." Jimin kini memandang Jungkook intens. Mengabaikan tatapan mata Taehyung yang masih menatapnya setajam laser. "Itu tanda apa?" tunjukknya. "I-itu. Kissmark?"_

" _Ne?" tanya Jungkook bingung._

 _Namjoon melotot._

" _Mwo? Kissmark?" Seokjin dan Yoongi menjerit bersamaan lalu menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian. "Yah, Kim Taehyung!" raung Yoongi._

 _Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang dengan panik. "Bukan aku. Bukan aku, hyung! Sungguh! Aku bersumpah!"_

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Kim Taehyung." Namjoon berkata dengan suaranya yang berat dan mengerikan. "Aku yakin ayah dan ibumu mengirim kau jauh-jauh dari Daegu bukan untuk meng- _apa-apakan_ anak orang."

"Sungguh hyung aku tidak meng _apa-apakan_ Kookie." Taehyung memandang saudara sepupunya dengan pandangan putus asa. "Lagipula kalaupun aku _ingin_ meng-apa-apakan Kookie, dia pasti sudah menendangku duluan."

" _Hyung_!" seru Jungkook malu.

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk. Iya juga sih, walaupun Jungkook itu _maknae_ , kekuatannya tidak main-main kalau sudah main fisik. Apalagi kalau ditambah dengan taekwondonya.

"Hei, tapi tandanya benar-benar merah sekali." Kata Jimin mengompori. "Kalau bukan kau tersangkanya, siapa lagi?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, bodoh."

"Lalu siapa huh?"

"Mana ku tahu!"

"Sebentar sebentar." Kata Jin melerai perseteruan 95 lines. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. "Tandanya di sebelah mana?"

Jin lalu mulai memeriksa leher Jungkook. _Kanan? Bersih. Kiri? Bersih. Bagian belakang? Bersih juga. Mungkin di bahu?_ Namun, ketika tangannya akan menyingkap kaos di bagian bahu Jungkook, suara Taehyung menginterupsinya.

"Jin _hyung_! Kau mau apa?" ujarnya sewot.

Jin memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja melakukan pengecekan. Kau pikir aku mau apa?" jawabnya kesal. "Jimin-ah, tandanya di mana?"

"Ah itu, _hyung_." Jimin lalu menghampiri Jungkook dan menyentuh tepat keningnya. "Lihat, merah sekali kan?"

Kelima pasang mata memandang Jimin _sweatdrop_.

"Jimin-ah, sahabatku." Kata Taehyung sambil menggeram. "Kau pikir manusia gila mana yang akan membuat _kissmark_ di dahi orang?" Taehyung berkata dengan menekankan kata _dahi_ kuat-kuat.

"Kau! Tentu saja kau cukup gila untuk melakukannya, Tae. Kau kan alien! Jalan pikiranmu agak aneh." Kata Jimin cengengesan. "Memangnya kau rela membiarkan orang lain membuat tanda di tubuhnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak rela. Aku yakin _hyungdeul_ juga begitu." Taehyung mendelik. "Tapi lihat baik-baik, Park _Jenius_ Jimin. Mana ada _kissmark_ yang bentuknya seperti ini?"

"Jimin-ah." Kali ini Yoongi menyahut. "Ah ya ampun. Aku tau kau ini agak bodoh, tapi tak kusangka kau sebodoh ini."

Namjoon dan Hoseok memandang Jimin malas. _'Aish, dasar Park Jimin.'_

"Sepertinya dia bukan bodoh, Yoongi _hyung_. Tapi agak mesum." Dengus Namjoon. Untung tadi ia belum sempat mengomeli Taehyung macam-macam. Bagaimanapun juga orang tua Taehyung menitipkan anak hyper itu padanya. _Well, thanks to_ Kim Seokjin yang telah menjadi orang yang tanggap.

"Hei, _wae_? Memang apa yang salah?" kata Jimin tidak terima.

Jungkook mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah. "Kau meributkan ini, _hyung?_ Tentu saja ini bukan _kissmark_. Aku akan membanting Tae- _hyung_ duluan kalau ia berani macam-macam padaku."

" _See?_ " Taehyung tersenyum puas. "Kalaupun aku bisa memberinya _kissmark_ , aku akan menandainya di tempat tersembunyi, bodoh." _'Karena kalau aku ketahuan Jin_ hyun _g dan Yoongi_ hyung, _bisa jadi_ _itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kulakukan sebelum mati.'_

"Awas saja kalau kau berani, alien mesum. Akan ku patahkan kedua kakimu kalau sampai berani melakukannya." ancam Yoongi galak. _'Tuh kan benar.'_

"Lalu, kenapa keningmu bisa memerah seperti itu _maknae_?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sakit tidak? Perlu ku ambilkan sesuatu untuk mengobatinya?" tanya Jin perhatian. _Tipikal ibu-ibu. Uhuk._

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Tadi sih sakit sekali, tapi sekarang sudah baikan. Aku sudah mengompresnya dengan kaleng soda dingin tadi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu, kenapa bisa memerah begitu? Kau jatuh tadi ketika menari?" ulang Namjoon.

" _Ani_." Jungkook menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum polos. "Di sentil oleh Tae- _hyung_."

" _Mwo_?!" Jin dan Yoongi memandang Taehyung galak _–lagi._ "Ya, alien!"

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk. "Itu benar. Taehyung tadi menyentil kening Jungkook hingga memerah. Keras sekali loh, _chingudeul_. Suaranya _'Taaakkk'_ keras sekali sampai mengalahkan suara musik yang sedang disetel Jungkook."

Wajah Taehyung mendadak pucat pasi. Sementara Hoseok tertawa puas dalam hati melihat _dongsaeng_ ya mengkerut ketakutan dipandangi oleh 'Mama' dan 'Hyung' Jungkook.

' _Rasakan. Siapa suruh pelit padaku heh, bocah alien.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook terkekeh geli memandang bibir Taehyung yang mengerucut. _'Dia itu sedang memasang aegyo eh? Dasar tidak sadar umur.'_ batin Jungkook.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung judes. "Ketawa saja yang keras."

Jungkook memasang wajah polos dan menyimpan senyumannya. " _Ani_ , memang aku kenapa?" tanya Jungkook balik.

"Kau sedang gembira sekali ya kelihatannya. Kau senang eh aku babak belur begini?"

"Tidak kok. Mana ada orang yang senang melihat orang lain menderita?"

"Ada tuh. Orang yang dari tadi memandangiku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri."

Jungkook tertawa, kali ini dengan suara yang keras. "Iya iya, _mianhae_. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Taehyung terdiam agak lama lalu memasang pose berpikirnya. "Eum, bagaimana kalau kau memberikanku obat?" Taehyung menunjuk ke bagian tangan dan lengannya yang agak membiru karena terkena amukan Yoongi.

Iya, gara-gara ia menyentil kening Jungkook tadi, Yoongi mengamuk dan mencubitnya dengan membabi buta. Untung ia berhasil kabur dengan menyeret Jungkook ikut pulang ke apartemen Namjoon.

"Obat? Memar-memar begitu ada obatnya, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook bingung. "Kita cuma berdua di apartemen ini _hyung_ , dan aku tidak tahu obatnya."

"Ah, _hyung_! Ku teleponkan Jin _hyung_ bagaimana?" Jungkook lalu berdiri dan bergegas mencari handphonenya.

"Ya, Ya!" Taehyung buru-buru bangkit dan meraih tangan Jungkook. "Ia mungkin sedang kencan, kau mau mengganggu acara mereka?"

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau salah minum obat, huh?"

" _Anii_." Taehyung menunjuk bibir dan salah satu memarnya bergantian. " _Poppo_."

" _Huh_?"

TBC

.

.

.

Iya tauuu ini pendeknya kebangetan. Iya tauuu ini apdetnya lama bangetan. Huhu maapkeun aku masih uts gaes, ini aja nyuri-nyuri waktu buat apdet. Rencananya mau apdet minggu kemaren dan lebih panjang juga, tapi apa daya matkulnya yang buat hari senin tuh asdfghjkl banget.

Okey malah curhat timpukin aja gue /plak. Lanjutannya *kayaknya* bakal di apdet hari Jumat atau Sabtu atau Minggu /halah intinya mah kalo uts kelar deh ya.

Thanksss big thanksss buat yang review, favorite, sama follow. Maap belom bisa balesin heuheu, tapi aku baca kook. Semoga readers-deul masih kuat dan mau baca sampai akhir yaaa :')

 _Last, Review juseyong?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Curious J-Hope**

 **Main cast:**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

 **Support cast:**

 **Jung Hoseok (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon (BTS)**

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing..

 **Warning!** Author masih pemula. Masih banyak kesalahan. Typo bertebaran. Boyslove. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

 _Prev Chapter_

 _"Obat? Memar-memar begitu ada obatnya, hyung?" tanya Jungkook bingung. "Kita cuma berdua di apartemen ini hyung, dan aku tidak tahu obatnya."_

 _"Ah, hyung! Ku teleponkan Jin hyung bagaimana?" Jungkook lalu berdiri dan bergegas mencari handphonenya._

 _"Ya, Ya!" Taehyung buru-buru bangkit dan meraih tangan Jungkook. "Ia mungkin sedang kencan, kau mau mengganggu acara mereka?"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau salah minum obat, huh?"_

 _"Anii." Taehyung menunjuk salah satu memarnya. "Poppo."_

 _"Huh?"._

.

.

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"Ey, ku yakin telingamu masih cukup sehat untuk mendengar suaraku."

"Kau gila apa?" Jungkook berkata dengan panik. "Ini masih di apartemen Namjoon _hyung_!"

"Tapi hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Tidak akan ada yang melihat." Rayu Taehyung. "Ayolah, Kookie-ah. Kita sudah lama tidak berciuman."

Wajah jadi Jungkook memerah mendengar perkataan Taehyung. "Yak! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti ada yang dengar!"

"Ya ampun, bocah. Hanya ada kita di apartemen ini." Kata Taehyung gemas.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru apartemen. Dapur? Kosong. Kamar mandi? Lampunya tidak menyala, berarti kosong. Ruang makan? Kosong juga. Kamar Namjoon? Seingatnya tadi pemilik kamar belum pulang.

"Bagimana?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook yang kini duduk agak jauh darinya.

"Uh, aku tidak yakin _hyung_."

"Begini saja." Taehyung diam-diam menyimpan seringainya. "Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan di kamarku?"

" _Mwo_?" wajah Jungkook kini memerah hingga ke telinga. Mendengar kata _kamar_ ia jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. " _Sirheo_! Kau pasti nanti akan berbuat macam-macam."

Tawa Taehyung meledak. "Kau sudah dewasa ya. Tau saja apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Kau pasti akan dihajar Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jin _hyung_ kalau sampai mereka mendengarmu." Dengus Jungkook.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook tergagap. "A-apanya?"

"Yang barusan."

"Eung?"

"Aish. _Poppoo_."

" _Sirheo_."

"Kookie-ah" Taehyung maju selangkah.

" _Sirheo_."

"Jungkookie?" Maju selangkah lagi.

"Yah, _hyung_!" Jungkook meraung malu. "Baiklah. Ta-tapi kau yang harus melakukannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah ya ampun, aku malu sekali mengatakannya." Jungkook bergumam lirih. "Kau yang harus menciumku. Aku malu sekali kalau harus menciummu duluan."

"Jadi, boleh?" Taehyung tersenyum menang. " _Call_! Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut sampai kau mabuk kepayang."

Jungkook makin memerah. "Sudahlah lakukan saja. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran nih." Ancamnya.

"Iya iya. Kemarilah. Bibirku tidak sepanjang itu untuk menjangkau bibirmu. "

Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung dengan ragu-ragu. Wajahnya memanas dan rona merahnya makin menjadi.

"Aww, kau merona." Taehyung terkekeh. " _Palli palli_. Nanti keburu Namjoon _hyung_ pulang."

Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan menyeretnya mendekat. Ia lalu duduk dan membimbing Jungkook untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

" _Hyung_." Cicit Jungkook. "Harus dengan posisi seperti ini ya?"

"Hmm, _wae_?"

"Aku malu, _hyung_." Ungkap Jungkook jujur. "Aku duduk di sampingmu saja ya?"

Jungkook lalu mencoba beranjak dari pangkuan Taehyung. Tapi percuma saja, tangan Taehyung menahan dengan kuat di kedua pinggangnya.

"Tidak usah malu. Aish, aku jadi makin gemas denganmu, Bae." Taehyung mendesis, lalu tangannya bergerak memutar pinggang Jungkook untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Jadi kita mulai dari mana?"

"Mulai dari mana bagaimana maksudmu?" kata Jungkook sebal. "Aish, _hyung_ jadi tidak?"

Jungkook mulai gusar, ia bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di pangkuan Taehyung. Jungkook berusaha melepaskan kaitan tangan Taehyung di pinggangnya, sayang tenaga Taehyung terlalu kuat. ' _Ugh, padahal badannya kurus kering begitu.'_

"Hoo, jadi malah kau yang tidak sabaran sekarang." Taehyung terkekeh lalu dibalas dengan cubitan pelan di pinggangnya. "Aduh duh galak sekali. _Ne, ne. A_ kan ku lakukan. Kau ini mau menambah memarku apa?"

Taehyung lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata bening milik Jungkook. Semakin dekat dan dekat, dan Jungkook tak kuasa memandang mata Taehyung lebih lama lagi. Ia lalu perlahan menutup matanya, merasakan hangat napas Taehyung yang menerpa wajahnya.

Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya yang memerah tadi. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan lembut, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk.

" _Mian_ , pasti sakit sekali." Taehyung berbisik diantara kecupannya. "Aku sedikit cemburu melihatmu berduaan dengan Zelo. _Mian_."

"Um, um. _Gwaenchana_." Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Tangannya bergerak meremas pelan kaitan tangan Taehyung di pinggangnya. "Aku sudah hapal sifat cemburu butamu itu, _hyung_."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi Jungkook yang merona. Kecupannya mulai turun ke kedua mata Jungkook yang terpejam. Dan secara bergantian bibirnya mengecup kedua kelopak mata bulat yang kini tertutup itu.

Jungkook mengejang. Remasannya di tangan Taehyung kian mengetat, seiring semakin intens Taehyung mengecup wajahnya. Kecupan Taehyung semakin turun, ke kedua pipnya yang memerah. Ugh, Taehyung gemas sekali pada pipinya. Gembul dan penuh, dengan rona samar yang kali ini tampak lebih pekat daripada biasanya. Ia kecup berkali-kali, sambil sesekali menggigitnya gemas.

Kali ini ia bibir Taehyung sampai pada hidung milik _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung mancung Jungkook, mengecupnya dan sesekali menggodanya dengan meniupkan napasnya.

" _Hyung._ " Bisik Jungkook lemah. Ia merasakan kecupan di wajahnya terhenti sejenak, dan tak lama ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Taehyung tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali." Taehyung menggumam. Menyapukan nafas hangatnya di depan bibir merah muda dongsaengnya.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya, dengan senyum jahil tampak di bibirnya. "Dan kau masih mau menunggu lagi, _hyung_?"

"Jangan menggodaku, _maknae_." Ujar Taehyung sambil _–lagi-lagi_ menggigit ujung hidung Jongkook gemas. Jungkook terkekeh pelan sambil meninju bahu _hyung_ nya main-main.

Taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Perlahan dirinya mengeleminasi jarak diantara bibirnya dan bibir milik Jungkook. Tubuh Jungkook menegang lagi, dan tangannya meremas pelan ujung kaos yang ia kenakan.

Bibir Taehyung telah bertemu dengan miliknya. Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook berkali-kali. Mengecupnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seakan berusaha menenangkan keraguan Jungkook.

Tubuh Jungkook perlahan mulai rileks, ia mulai menikmati pergerakan bibir Taehyung di bibirnya. Kecupan selembut kupu-kupu itu kini kian menguat. Taehyung mulai melumat pelan bibir _maknae_ nya, bergantian antara bagian bawah dan atasnya.

" _Hyung_ ..." Jungkook meleguh. Gigi-gigi Taehyung kini mulai ikut bekerja, menggigit pelan bibir Jungkook yang mulai merekah. Sudah jelas, Taehyung sedang meminta ijin untuk memasuki mulutnya. Bahkan ia sudah memiringkan kepalanya, agar posisi wajah mereka semakin nyaman.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook memutuskan tautan bibirnya , kemudian mendorong pelan bahu Taehyung.

" _Waeee?_ " Taehyung mengerang protes.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kita tidak akan lebih dari ini." Jungkook menatap Taehyung serius.

Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook yang terasa lembut kapas dan menatap matanya intens. " _Arra_. Kau tau aku tak kan melakukan hal-hal yang tak kau sukai, kan?"

"Eum." Jungkook mengangguk pelan dengan pipi merona. Merasa terharu sekaligus berterima kasih pada Taehyung yang selalu mengerti dirinya. _"Gomawoyo, hyungie. Jeongmal gomawoyo."_

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan. "Eoh. Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Jungkook tersenyum manis. " _Neee_."

Taehyung kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menyesap, melumat, dan menariknya pelan. Ia baru akan menggunakan lidahnya, sebelum Jungkook kembali mendorong bahunya.

"Apalagi, Jungkookie?" tanya Taehyung gemas.

" _Hyung_." Jungkook membalikkan badan dan menatap ke arah pintu. "Kau dengar pintunya tertutup tadi?"

"Tidak." Kata Taehyung. "Aish, kau mau menghindar ya?"

Taehyung hendak memajukan lagi wajahnya, namun dengan sigap kedua tangan Jungkook menahan bahunya. "Aku yakin sekali mendengar pintunya tertutup tadi."

"Bagiamana mungkin kau mendengar pintu tertutup tapi tidak mendengarnya terbuka?" Taehyung mendengus. "Kau ini terlalu parno, tahu. Rileks saja, cuma kita berdua di sini."

"Kau yakin?" Taehyung mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan. "Kita lanjutkan ya. Awas kalau potong lagi."

Jungkook nyengir lebar. Ia kemudian kembali menutup matanya ketika Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen Namjoon. Ia tadi mendapatkan mandat untuk mampir dan membawakan makanan untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook, karena mereka benar-benar payah soal urusan dapur.

Jin benar-benar khawatir dua orang itu lupa makan, sampai-sampai harus menitip makanan pada Hoseok.

Hoseok baru akan memencet bel apartemen itu, sebelum pintunya terbuka sendiri karena dorongan tangannya.

"Eh? Pintunya tidak terkunci?" Hoseok memicing melihat pintu apartemen Namjoon yang kini bercelah.

 _'Dasar ceroboh. Untung aku yang menemukannya terbuka begini. Bagaimana kalau orang asing yang menemukannya?'_ Hoseok membatin sambil membuka pintu apartemen itu perlahan.

 _'Oh, tuhanku.'_

Mata Hoseok membola melihat pemandangan di ruang televisi apartemen Namjoon. Otaknya berpikir keras berusaha menafsirkan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di depannya sementara badannya hanya berdiri kaku di depan pintu.

 _'Oke, tenanglah.'_ Hoseok berusaha bernafas dengan benar sekarang. _'Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.'_ Hoseok mengelus dadanya pelan sambil melirik ruang televisi.' _Oke, Hosiki. Sekarang kau harus keluar dan jangan membuat suara apapun.'_

Bergegas, ia keluar dari apartemen dan menutup pintunya perlahan _nyaris_ tanpa suara. Ia memandang makanan titipan dari Jin, lalu memutuskan untuk menaruhnya di depan pintu saja.

 _'Aku merasa seperti_ de javu _.'_ Hoseok menekan dadanya kuat-kuat lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Tersenyum sendiri, ia lalu berbalik dan memandang pintu apartemen Namjoon. _'Siapapun yang telah ceroboh meninggalkan pintunya tidak terkunci hari ini, aku berterima kasih padamu.'_

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

Ituu apaaaaaan *nunjuk ke atas* Aku nggak ahli bikin begituan asli. Maapin ya kalau aneh, masih belajar nulis huhu TwT Ini udah panjang belom? Hehehe belom yah? Maaf _*lagi*,_ sudah mentok sampai situ kapasitas otak saya -_-

Ah iyaaaaa, BTS menang Best Dance yah di MMA huhu pengen pelukin anak BTS satu-satu :') seneng banget deh di MAMA bahkan ga masuk nominasi huhuhuhu Uh Jungkook udah gede beneran yaa makin ganteng :"

Terimakasih yang sudah baca, review, favorite, dan follow. Ini udah update cepet kan? :D

 _Last, review juseyong?_


End file.
